Child of War
by vampires2222
Summary: The first chapter of many to come. A story of a child that has not seen the world in so many years. To be free is to save the world can he help the never ending corruption of this new world is he made to save.


Child of War

Date: 2098 July, 4

Location: Nevada, alternate location: Unknown

"The information we are going to show you and explain to you is highly classified and never to let into any other hands. This folder contains the top secret and untold story of Project Nightmare. What you will see and read in this information before you General Ivan is some of our greatest work."

A male said handing the general the folder. With the folder in hand the general now held the key to this Project Nightmare. He open the folder placing the content on the table. The content in the folder had a report and a few pictures. Looking through this report he started to read what had been set before him.

-Project Nightmare- The son of a scientist and founder of Project Nightmare Ren Chi. Luka, but better known as Project Nightmare is the key reason we are winning this war. Because of this current changes to our earth over the years after the sixth epicdemic of mankind. The male was born on July , 4 2080. From birth he was said to hold the key to a knew power that the would could and would never understand. This coming from his father. The mother by the name of Kate Chi soon after giving birth to Luka went into a state of suicidal depression. She said she seen a monster in her dreams that called her mother.

The family was not right from the start but the father was the best at what he did. Along with coming up with this -Project Nightmare-. Ren Chi told a few of our under cover agents on this assignment,"I was born human but I have created a god." No many new about this or even what he ment until he came to the head of the company Mezz Tech. Lisa Hope, at first was not sure about the things that Ren told her. But with the birth of Luka the soon changed her mind. Red put Luka through test after test, after he was born. Maybe two months after the birth the test started. Kate at first was ok with this not knowing what was going on but trusting her husband. Never once did he put anything into his child. At his 5th birthday he was isolated. His father locked him in a room within the facility that he worked at. For ten years he was locked in the room only to be let out for the testing to stimulate his-Power-. The only thing we knew from the time aster that is that people started to turn up missing. Five years after all of this the facility shut down and Mezz tech was bought out by us. The mother was no were to be found and never heard from again.

The facility had gone under and everything in it striped and or stolen after the start of world war III in January 21 2095. We did not want the company but what was locked inside of it. -Project Nightmare-. The building was on lockdown and every door had been on a pressure seal. There were mounted guns in the more high risk places in the building.

From the moment we set foot in the building ever our most elite men felt a chill down their spine. They knew that something was in this place, something not human. The first couple of doors were no problem for the hacker. The real problem came when we had gotten to the large bulk head door, that sealed the other half of the facility off. Now the part in which we can not explain in any way at all. The hacker tried for a good hour or so but had no luck opening the door from our side. From a distance a few men heard a scream but only the female on our squad of five by the name of Kira Heaven heard the sound of a child's voice. She said this and I quote,"Mother were are you. Is that you?" After she had heard this the door simply opened with no team and I made our way into the rest of the building. We had told you that we never heard from the mother again but found many dead among the facility floors and walls. Most of them had blood coming from their ears but they also were slightly decade. After getting passed that bulk door it was fairly easy to get passed everything else. The deeper we had gone the creepier the facility had gotten. There was a weird writing on the walls from human blood. A few words you could make out,"Mommy" and the other that was a bit hard to read "Help me". There were many rooms or you could say medical labs. Many needles within these rooms the tables had scalpel and syringes some filled with what ever had been placed in looked like something from a movie something deep blue color. There were many symbols along the wall that where like nothing we had ever seen.

From the first sight of these symbols the female Kira Heaven started to take photos. No need for blood samples due to the massive amounts of blood everywhere. The facility had now gotten colder as we made our way deeper into the building. Approaching the, what we hoped final door, the blue prints and the density scanner told us that this in fact was the final door. The other clue and biggest give away to the door was.-Do Not Enter, Warning if door is breached containment will be unfortunate.- The squad members equipped with Mp5's modified as a tranquilizer gun. Now that we were all as ready as we were ever going to be the hacker started his round. The door was sealed tight and better then anything he had ever seen. The hacker and I quote, "Someone did not want us to get in here."Shortly after he spoke so did Kira,"I do not think is it us getting in as much as what ever is in there getting out." She spoke holding what seemed to be a notebook she found on the floor.

Now you must note that we did not know what this project nightmare was. The only clue we had was that it was human. Not till later did we find out the whole story behind it. The loud sound of chains and what seemed to be levers of some kind started up." I got it, Fuck yeah." The first seal was opened and the seals snapped out of locking position but there still was a voice recognition. Now again Kira hear the voice of the child and it more of less told/commanded her to speak. "Kate Chi," She said as the door slowly started to opened. The locks and bulk heads started to unlatch and revile what was inside. In view came a child that was dressed in all white. His hair was a snowy white color and his body was pale like paste. The child sat in the center of the room that contained a small bed and a box of toys. The walls had been drawn on with crayons but the words and drawing where the same as outside the room. How did the same thing in this room get outside if the male had never been let out of this room?

Now faced with the task that had been assigned to us from the very start. The recovery of Project Nightmare. The danger of this child was unknown but for the very obvious reason we knew it was this Project Nightmare. The boys hands laded at his side with his wrist showing. On his wrist were a barcode both the same. At the bottom lied the answer to our question, Project Nightmare was coded in his wrist right under the barcode. The child Never once said a word as the men looked on to him. "Men I want this nice and clean first plan A If that fails we move to plan B. Alfa formation." This is what I told them and this is what happen next. Kira moved to the front of us and held out her hand to the child."We are here to help you get free we do not wish to harm you." The child moved slowly to Kira taking her hand."See just want to help you g...Ahhhhhhh." Her screams rand out as the child's looked into her eyes. The squad was in awe as the sight of this and with all their training they stood still.

"STOP ..I Can't take this pain." Her screams only getting worst. Tears streamed down her face and we had no clue what to do nor what was going on. Dropping to her knees the child let go of her hand and tilted his head looking at her. The squad finally moved and ran pulling Kira back to us. Her tears were not tears but blood and her mind seemed to be in shock."Plan B PLAN B NOW." I yelled out to them as there were only five members on our team my self included. This left four of us left, leaving us in shock our self. The child was real but what else could he do.

He stood there looking at all of us with his blood red eyes. He seemed to want Kira like she was a toy for him to use. "WHAT THE FUCK I SAID PLAN B NOW." I yelled and they lifted their guns to meet the boy. The fired at him in the neck and his chest this would have knocked a grown man down. The tranquilizer hit him on the mark but the child did nothing is was like he felt nothing, then the child tilted his head as the hacker smiled softly. The smile only meet with his fate to his end as his eyes exploded leaving brain matter all over the room. "What the fuck are you, Shot him shot him now." I panicked. This child, no this thing kill my squad member without even moving a soul of his body. They shot again hitting him more and more but this time the child was getting a bit annoyed. His right hand lifted into the air and with this the weapons expert with him. Lifted into the air the male panicked trying to get free, the child however did not wish for him to be free. Closing his hand slowly the males body was crashed like a twig. The last male and I were now trying to guard Kira the best we could. Kira still in no sate to help us sat on the floor rocking back and forth with her feet to her chest. She started to sing to her self looking down,"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes." Havening not a clue what she was singing about we have to think of a way out." We can not take any more casualties kill the damn thing." We could not stop him no matter how hard we tried. As the child heard this his head shook with his white hair shifting. Then the last male twitched as the child's head feel now looking at the floor. My squad member fell to his knees and his right hand shakily reached down her his boot. The male looked back at me as his eyes where a bright red. It was not the male on my squad but someone being this but how. The child somehow took control of his mind. The male took his knife from his book and still trying to fight it his hand reached his skull. As he looked away the male drove the combat knife into his skull killing himself.

The child took out my squad in moments of going into retrieve him. What was this child? Even more how did he do that to my entire squad. The Kira stood from the floor and looked to the child with a smile. "Come here Luka." When she said this I was more confused but soon found it to be the child's name. The child slowly walked into Kira's arms with a second word and looked up to her speaking in a soft kind voice."Mother are we going to home. Are you going to save me now?" She nodded to him and looked back at me. I knew it was time to go time to leave this place.

From this moment on we left this building the child never left her side. Our squad had to die her from this small child ..but was it worth it in the end? The helicopter was waiting outside the building. The city was a waste land covered in debris from the bombs from our fight. The war still in motion we now had the key to this but did we have the right way to control it. This child was like nothing we had ever seen. I was very upset that my men had to die for one child. They child was the key to winning and my men knew the risk when they singed up. They had the choice to stay or go they knew but even so this was not the way to die. Beyond the power of human understanding but then again still human in some way was this child. The way he clung to Kira shown he was still a child in a form sure. But still the deadliest thing in this world. The chopper took off leaving the city and all what we found behind. Looking down at the city I thought to my self..was this just the start..could we ever finish this.


End file.
